Ame ni Utaou♪
Ame ni Utaou♪ (あめにうたおう♪, Let's Sing in the Rain♪) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 single. The song is performed by Kana Yabuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Sasa Ando, composed by Haruto Kuzumi and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #AIKANE? #Sports! Sports! Sports! (スポーツ！スポーツ！スポーツ！) #ART NEEDS HEART BEATS #ENTER→PLEASURE #Ame ni Utaou♪ (あめにうたおう♪) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Machi ni tobidasu kibun wa MYUUJIKARU Uta o utaeba sekaijuu ga MAJIKARU Hato ga tobitatsu aizu kikoeru Jouzu ni tsutawaru to ii na (SAPURAIZU) Hohaba wa RIZUMU honjitsu no kibun wa Nee, SUTAKKAATO! ANDANTE! Tanoshii na! Shiawase egao kara MERODI ga afurete (Hitotsu futatsu) kokoro ga odoru no Ue o mireba sora kara onpu ga furisosoide hajikeru (Mittsu yottsu) Te o nobashitara kitto motto suki ni naru Kasa o hirogete kurukuru DANSU Yume ga aru kara ame no hi demo Hop! Step! Jump! Suki na kimochi wa zutto kawaranai Jouzu ni utaetara ii na (DORIIMU KAMU TUURUU) Renshuu shichaou honjitsu no MENYUU wa Nee, KURESSHENDO? OKUTAABU? Ureshii na! Aruita dake demo DORAMACHIKKU ni natte (Kasa o fuwari) HIROIN ni nareru Kutsu no oto mo HAAMONII kanadeteru tokubetsu na bamen (KURAIMAKKUSU!?) Hashiridashitara zutto motto akogareru Mite mitai...kumo no ue mada shiranai basho ga aru no Dakara issho ni utaou yo Arigatou! Shiawase egao kara MERODI ga afurete (Itsutsu muttsu) kokoro ga odoru no Ue o mireba sora kara onpu ga furisosoide hajikeru (Nanatsu yattsu) Tanoshii kimochi sekaijuu hibikasechaou ~Ame no naka utaou~ "Genki ippai!" ~Niji ni nare yume o kanaeyou~ |-| Kanji= 街に飛び出す気分はミュージカル♪ 歌を歌えば世界中がマジカル♪ 鳩が飛び立つ合図聞こえる 上手に伝わるといいな♪ (サプライズ♪) 歩幅はリズム　本日の気分は ねえ、スタッカート！アンダンテ！ たのしいな！ しあわせ笑顔からメロディが溢れて (ひとつふたつ)　心が躍るの 上をみれば空から音譜が降りそそいではじける (みっつよっつ) 手を伸ばしたらきっともっと好きになる 傘を広げてくるくるダンス♪ 夢があるから雨の日でも Hop！Step！Jump！ 好きな気持ちはずっと変わらない 上手に歌えたらいいな♪ (ドリームカムトゥルー♪) 練習しちゃおう　本日のメニューは ねえ、クレッシェンド？オクターブ？ うれしいな！ 歩いただけでもドラマチックになって (傘をふわり)　ヒロインになれる 靴の音もハーモニー奏でてる特別な場面 (クライマックス！？) 走り出したらずっともっと憧れる 見てみたい…雲の上まだ知らない場所があるの だから一緒に歌おうよ♪ ありがとう！ しあわせ笑顔からメロディが溢れて (いつつむっつ)　心が躍るの 上をみれば空から音譜が降りそそいではじける (ななつやっつ) 楽しい気持ち世界中響かせちゃおう ～雨の中うたおう～ 「元気いっぱい！」 ～虹になれ夢を叶えよう～ |-| English= Dashing out to the town, I'm feeling musical♪ Once I sing, the whole world turns magical♪ I can hear a signal for pigeons to take flight I hope the sound is conveyed right♪ (Surprise♪) My steps are in rhythm and my mood today is staccato! Andante! So fun! Melodies are flowing out of my happy smile (one, two) I'm excited When I look up, the sky bursts open and pours down notes (three, four) If I reach out my hands, I'll love them more for sure I open my umbrella, and dance round and round♪ Because I have a dream, despite the rainy day, I'll hop! Step! Jump! My favorite mood never changes I hope I can sing well♪ (Dream come true♪) Let's practice! Today's menu has let's see, crescendo? Octave? So happy! Simply walking can create a dramatic scene (moving the umbrella lightly) I can become the heroine My shoes play harmonious sounds in this special setting (A climax!?) If I start running, I'll admire them more for sure I wanna see... if there's an unknown place above the clouds So let's sing together out loud♪ Thank you! Melodies are flowing out of my happy smile (five, six) I'm excited When I look up, the sky bursts open and pours down notes (seven, eight) This joy will make the whole world dance ~Let's sing in the rain~ "With full spirits!" ~Let's become a rainbow and make dreams come true~ Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 (sung by: Kana Yabuki)